


Too hot for Mexico

by Xyliam77



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ashton Irwin-centric, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 23:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyliam77/pseuds/Xyliam77
Summary: 5SOS are currently on tour in Mexico when the heat causes Ashton to pass out.Based on the interview where Michel said Ash passed out which now isn't on Youtube.





	Too hot for Mexico

The 5SOS boys had just finished their Mexico rehearsal. They were making their way back from the stage to the coach to hang out before their actual show tonight. They all decided to have a cool shower, even though they knew that they would be sweaty later after the show.

The heat in Mexico was unbearable and therefore it was too hot to go and explore so the lads were chilling in the back of the tour bus with the a.c on full. They were all sat in a vest and shorts. The worst thing about their shows is they have to wear jeans and a t-shirt which wasn't the most ideal thing to wear in 32-degree heat. They turned the TV on and decided to watch Toy Story because there was nothing else on. Once the film finished it was time to get ready for the show and this meant that the shorts had to be left and the jeans had to go on. 

Ashton was exhausted. They had been on tour for weeks and it was starting to take a toll on Ash. He had obviously hidden it from the others, he was the oldest and he didn't need to be fussed over. 

(Time Skip to after the show)

"Great show tonight lads," Micheal said as they were walking off the stage.

The boys mumbled in response. They were walking to the bus when things finally caught up on Ashton. He suddenly collapsed to the floor. 

Ashton POV 

I've been feeling shit all day, the weather in Mexico combined with the stage heat has made me really lightheaded. I hear Micheal say something but I'm not really listening because a wave of dizziness sweeps over me and suddenly I'm falling to the floor, unable to say anything and the world goes black. 

Micheal looked up from where he had been strumming his guitar, Calum started laughing and Luke just stared on- they all thought he had tripped over. 

"Ash?" Luke asked - realizing that Ashton had not fallen over and he had actually passed out. 

Micheal ran to find someone, Calum tried to wake Ashton up and Luke sat behind Ash and couldn't help the tears falling down his face. Luke was the youngest and although sometimes he didn't act like it, Ashton was like his older brother and he couldn't help it. Luke watched as Calum slid his jacket underneath Ashton's head. 

Mikey came bursting through with medics in tow along with their tour manager. 

"Your friend here told us what happened, has he shown any sign of waking up?" the medic asked. 

They all looked down at Ashton who was still unresponsive. 

"He needs to get to a hospital now. One person can come with us the rest can follow." 

They all look at Calum and he nods. The others run to the car in order to catch up. 

(At the hospital) 

The 5SOS lads had been waiting for at least 2 hours to hear any news on their eldest. Calum and Micheal had been comforting Luke who was beside himself. He loved Ashton like a brother. 

A doctor approached them. 

"Ashton passed out from a combination of heat stroke and dehydration. We have him hooked up to an I.V. This will restore what his body lacked. This will finish in a few hours time and then you can take him home." 

We all thank him and enter Ashton's room. 

Ashton left hospital a few hours later and was fussed over for the next week by his bandmates who did not want a repeat of the event.


End file.
